Zep Ryecroft
Zephyra "Zep" Ryecroft is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is a 17 year old witch living in Asheville, Louisiana. She is a junior at Asheville High School. Appearance Zep has long brown hair that rests around the middle of her back. She often ties her hair back, loosely or simply wears it down. Her eyes are a brilliantly bright blue shade, a trait from her father. Zep will naturally be quite pale, although she will tan easily, and she will often choose very bright colours for her dress sense. Although not exceptionally different from the modern trends, her taste in clothing will seem quite unique in the way she wears it. She has soft features, but she rarely smiles. Zep stands at 5ft 9 and is very skinny, but still manages to seem quite imposing physically. She will almost always be wearing eye make-up. Personality Zep has a very fiery personality and is often offensive towards people, sometimes without meaning to be. She is highly self-optionated and it is difficult to get close to her. She can be empathetic, but usually hides this part of her. Zep does not let things get to her and is often looked upon as being quite unemotional. She is intelligent and very witty. Her sense of humour is quite sardonic and sarcastic. Species & Abilities Zep is a natural born witch and is a member of the Asheville Coven. A naturally powerful witch from a strong lineage of witches, Zep was informed of her powers when she was young and grew up with the knowledge of who she was. Because of this and the help and training offered from her mother, she is a very accompanished witch. Family & Relationships *Father - Ian Lewis *Mother - Thalia Ryecroft Blake Hawthorne Both Zep and Blake are very similar people. The two have never dated, but have always been in a similar social circle since middle school. They have always been very close and the two became even closer when Blake joined the coven. Their relationship is strange as they often sleep together but neither have real intimate feelings for the other. Both would easily consider the other their best friend. Owen Hawthorne Owen and Zep first met in pre-school and the became friends quickly. Since their parents were friends, they often saw each other a lot outside of school and that's when Zep first met Blake, Owen's brother. They have always been close friends although Owen does not always hang around with Zep at school, they spend a lot of time together and Zep regards him as a sibling in a lot of ways. Home Zep lives with parents in the same house she has always lived in. Only the three of them live there, but the house is still a three bedroom house. Her parents moved in shortly before she was born. It is decorated in a modern-old fashioned blend. Given her mother's interior designing interest, the house is decorated in a very lavish and rustic theme. There are two large living areas in the house, their modern kitchen and a balcony on the second floor. The house also has a large library and a small office shared by her parents as well as dining room. Her bedroom is her favourite room in the house, brightly decorated. Above Zep's bedroom is the attic, which runs the length of the house and Zep has been allowed to covert it into her own second room filled with her Book of Shadows as well as potion ingredients and witch supplies. Etymology Zephyra is a Greek name, meaning "West Wind", the name being derived from the name Zephroys, the Greek god of the Wind. However, she calls herself Zep and insists everyone else does the same. She also enjoys telling people her real name is Zepplin, in reference to the band. She does not have a middle name. Ryecroft is an old English surname but the meaning is unknown, although it also has the Irish meaning of "Adventurer". Ryecroft is also a small town in Yorkshire, England. It is her maternal surname and like her mother, she has never even considered taking her father's surname. Brief History She was born 15th July 1995 and so far, she has had a very happy life. Her childhood was normal, although by the time she was seven she had started her habit of kicking people whenever they referred to her as anything other than "Zep", but has since dropped it. She was told at a young age that she would be a witch by her mother, and it has always been the thing she loved most about herself. Zep began high school at fifteen and in sophomore year she received her powers and became a witch. Shortly afterwards, her friends Owen and Blake crashed their car into a tree and she helped them, resulting in them receiving their powers as well. She has been a member of the coven ever since and is currently in her junior year of high school. She is passing all of her classes with a C grade. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters